Crazy Brazel
=Official Biography= ---- Crazy Brazel is Brazel's new identity after being affected by some experiment. He has peeled most of his clothes off and shows a developed an improved physique, crimson-injected eyes and a grayish skin tone. 'Plot details' *'Nature: 'EVA Hybrid *'Energy:' Plasma and black matter *'Membership: '''None Crazy Brazel's energy is a sort of blue plasma, and he's also able to create vortexes and sprout black matter wings from his back for a brief instant. 'WARNING: Fan theories start here' Brazel is probably a version of Brazel surviving the Second Impact, that led him to a "phase 2" of his awakening. In the motion comics, he's shown to emerge from a lab tube that was filled with EVA. He probably reached this new phase after direct contact with an amount of CORE crystals. =Movelist= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Scissor Hand (手刀绞杀): → A''' Crazy Brazel turns round and attacks with a hammer hand. You can cancel any succesful or blocked cross normal move into this. In turn, you can combo this command move into any special move or supermove after that. *'Second Chance (第二击): → B' Crazy Brazel hops a little in the air and attacks forward with his front knee. For that brief moment, Brazel's considered to be in air, so you can cancel it into any air special move. If Despaired Breath is done this way, it will attack instantly. Specials *'Dream Nightmare (梦之魇): ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → B / D' Crazy Brazel crouches a little and rises his hands to make a shaft of plasma energy to cover him. Works finely as an anti-air, gives Crazy Brazel limited invincibility and has very quick start-up and great priorty. Weak against ground attacks. The D version lags a litlte as the energy takes more time to come out. *'Despaired Suffocation (绝望窒息): → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← B / D' Crazy Brazel moves his hand forward and releases a 3/4 screen ranged plasma whip, then later comes back to Crazy Brazel. This whip cannot be hit or otherwise the opponent will suffer its effect. Perfect as an anti-air, it also launches the opponent upwards and can perform an loop infinitely with itself. *'Dark Wind Into Mist (黯风化雾): → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← A / C' Crazy Brazel rushes forward and performs a rapid cut infused with evil chaos energy. If it hits, it knockes the opponent away. A version reaches about a half of the screen, while C version 3/4 of the screen. Crazy Brazel's version has complete auto-block to any attack during the run. *'Blood Moon Halo (血月之晕): ↓ ↘ → A / C └─Blood Moon Flower · Funeral (血月之华 · 丧): → A / → C └─Blood Moon Flower · Mandala (血月之华 · 曼陀罗): → B └─Blood Moon Flower · Spirit Drink (血月之华 · 魂饮): D' Crazy Brazel waves his arm around his waist, creating a red cut of energy. This could be taken as a short-ranged projectile and protects Crazt Brazel from standing normals; however, it's weak against ground attacks. Very little start-up, it's pretty safe to block, and you can follow-up with several options. If you press → A or → C after Blood Moon Halo, Crazy Brazel will attack with his other hand and release a full-ranged chaos sphere that works as a projectile. This move's pretty quick to come out, quick on the move, and while does good damage, it doesn't knock the opponent away. If you press → B after Blood Moon Halo, Crazy Brazel will instead spin, step a little forward and perform a descending axe kick. This kick is an overhead move, that launches the opponent upwards and allows you to juggle with any move, including Supers. It takes a little start-up but it's very safe on block. If you press D after Blood Moon Halo, Crazy Brazel will move forward in a quick strike to the opponent's gut. It works as a blockable throw that absorbs the opponent's blood restoring Crazy Brazel a little life. In the end it will blow the opponent away. It has a little start-up, and very short reach. Supers *'Sonata - Pathetique (奏鸣曲—悲怆): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C' Crazy Brazel will shout "¡Disfrútalo!" (Enjoy this! in Spanish) and levitate, then he will release a shockwave from his body, and two large anti-matter wings sprouting with his back then quickly dispelling. The wings have a good hitbox as anti-air moves, and anyone hit by the wings or Crazy Brazel's body shockwave will be stunned and left dizzy for several seconds. Crazy Brazel's completely invincible during this move. It has considerable recovery time, however. *'Oblivion (湮灭): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → B / D' Crazy Brazel turns his back to the camera and raises his hand, screaming "¡Impacto Desesperado!". A black matter sphere will form on his fist and a halo of plasma energy will fill the screen, drawning the opponent towards Crazy Brazel. If the opponent touches Crazy Brazel's fist, he will pose and release a field of dark energy covering the entire screen, and dealing insane damage. It's perfect as an anti-air, and Crazy Brazel's absolutely invincible during the duration of the move. Hidden Esoteric LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- 562265c9-4c46-4e1f-9a2f-a7bfae0521cb.jpg 2f61fa8065380cd7fb9ea747a044ad34588281b3.jpg =External links= ---- *Crazy Brazel movelist Category:Characters Category:SHINE Category:EVA Hybrids Category:Actors